Critical Failure
History of Critical Failure The guild was started a few days into the Rushu Beta Test Period. (August 2005) It was started by Shpoonj, presumably he can explain the logo. Other founding members were, -Chu, Monos, Sanura, Bloodstump, and Worsking. The first wave of invitees included PeasantYi and Latasha. What are we like? We are one of the oldest guilds in game. We're focused mainly around many tightly-knit groups of friends, many of us knowing each other for 4+ years and counting. The levels of our players currently range from 150 to 200, and we're scattered throughout the globe. Critical Failure does not have a dominant alignment and there are no required PvP or PvM activites, allowing each to their own pursuits. Our Rules and Alliances Critical Failure is part of the Vice alliance and has close ties to other Vice guilds through previous truces and alt characters. We expect our members to be mindful of our amicable relationships with other guilds; you can kill someone without being rude. We do NOT tolerate insults or rudeness to fellow members or others, under any circumstances. Our reputation is important to us and tarnishing it may be a reason for us to kick the member in question. We also do not allow aggroes between guildies, unless both parties agree on a fair fight. Upon joining, new recruits will be on "On Trial" for at least a week. When we deem that the recruit has been active enough while behaving in a decent way we will then change his or her rank. Each member is free to adjust their own XP donation. Most other rights are given on an as-needed basis, they are not a privilege to be earned through donations or seniority. The ideal CF candidate We are mostly an English speaking guild, and we expect all of our members to be able to speak English fluently. We will not tolerate text-talk or spamming in /g, and we would like to see every member contributing to an entertaining /g. We recruit from 150+ unless you can convince us otherwise, and want social fun loving people to join us. 18+ is preferred, due to the content of our guild chat. Some things to keep in mind? We are not a leveling service, nor are we just your way to get free/cheap items in game. We prefer players who are mostly self-sufficient, and able to fend for themselves in the World of 12. Whiny, impatient, and rude people will not be tolerated within guild, as they disrupt everyone. '''Most importantly? '''Don't take Dofus, leveling, or PVP too seriously, it's a game! Have fun! However, even if you meet all these requirements, there is no guarantee of admission. You will first need to send an application interview, which will be posted on our website for our members to vote on. This will take a few days. After that, you will be notified on our decision either by direct PM in-game or Ankabox. All applicants will receive a response. As a last resort, you can try PMing an officer for a status update on your application, although we cannot reveal the results of an ongoing application vote. To learn more... If you need to contact us for any reason, you can try to pm one of the following: * Captain-Gale * Ragura * Shingun * Ala